heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes
Basics Heroes are the basic building blocks in Heroes of Gaia. Hero stats add to army attack strength, army defense strength, the speed of a unit, and the overall size of the army. The total number of heroes that a player may have is determined by player rank. See the Ranks page to see the total number of hero slots available at various ranks. Heroes can only be hired in a Tavern. Higher Tavern levels increase the chance of getting a better hero. When a hero levels up, a hero gains one attribute point which can be spent in any of the four attributes. Furthermore, the maximum amount of troops the hero can lead increases according to the following chart. Hero Attributes Each of the four basic attributes imparts different functionality to the Hero. ATK: The Hero ATK attribute multiplies attack power according to 1 + ATK / 100. '''If a Hero had 50 ATK, then the Hero's units will have an attack 150% of base. '''DEF: The Hero DEF attribute divides total damage according to 1 + DEF / 100. '''If a Hero had 100 DEF, then the Hero's units would take Damage/2 or 50% of base damage. '''SPD: The Hero SPD attribute increases unit speed by (Hero Speed - 10) * 0.02. 'The resulting value is then added to each unit type's base value. If the Hero had 120 SPD, the total SPD bonus added to each attacking unit would be 2.2. Note that while the "true" equation is '(Hero Speed) * 0.02, '''all heroless NPCs have a hidden Hero which gives 10 to all attributes. '''INT: The equation is currently unknown, but a Castellen's overall INT score raises hourly gold production by a not insignificant amount. Determining Overall Hero Quality Since Hero stats can make a huge difference in battle, it makes sense to figure out which heroes are best suited for combat. Base Hero Combat Attributes A way to do this is to normalize the Hero's statistics to compare the statistics of each Hero as they would have been at level one. This is expressed by the following equation: + DEF + SPD) - (CL - 1) + U ATK is the Hero's attack. DEF is the Hero's defense. SPD is the heroes speed. CL - 1 is the Hero's Current Level minus one. The "- 1" is necessery because the minimum Hero level is one. U''' is the number of unallocated skill points. For example, say that a Hero is level 50, has 25 unallocated stat points, and has these attributes: ATK 50, DEF 60, and SPD 50. Applying the equation we get + 60+ 50) - (50 -1) + 25 = 136. Not bad! This formula applies to any hero, but is particularly useful for comparing heroes in the Tavern, as Tavern Heroes may appear from levels 1-10. Hiring Heroes at lower levels is better because it means more control over stat allocation. '''Hiring Combat Heroes 120 or lower: Don't bother hiring these heroes. It isn't hard to do better. 121-130: Still fairly common. A few blues, and mostly gold Heroes appear in this range. 131-140: Heroes in this range are uncommon. Most Heroes in this range will be yellow, along with a few green toward 140. 141-150: Now we're talking! This is where you really want your Heroes. You should try for 1-2 in this range, maybe more. 151-160: Feel like using a Hero Box? These Heroes are nice, but you can expect to go a month or more without seeing one in a level 10 Tavern. 161-170: These heroes are extremely rare and comprise much of the Top 25 Combat Hero ranking. 171++: These heroes do exist! Just expect to see only one or two per server. Remember that Hero color is determined by total number of stat points, and that this calculation excludes INT scores. Most good combat Heroes will have natural INT scores below 40, and below 30 is even better. Indifferent Hero Combat Attribute Another method is to compare the statistics of each Hero as they would have been at level one While it is impossible to have a level 0 hero, the comparison is still valid. However, calculating the Indifferent Hero Combat Attribute is slightly easier. The indifferent combat attribute would equal to + DEF + SPD + U) - CL . Hiring Combat Heroes 119 or lower: These heros are very weak. 120-129: Still fairly common. A few blues, and mostly gold Heroes appear in this range. 130-139: Heroes in this range are uncommon. Most Heroes in this range will be yellow, along with a few green toward 140. 140-149: Now we're talking! This is where you really want your Heroes. You should try for 1-2 in this range, maybe more. 150-159: Feel like using a Hero Box? These Heroes are nice, but you can expect to go a month or more without seeing one in a level 10 Tavern. 160-169: These heroes are extremely rare and comprise much of the Top 25 Combat Hero ranking. 170++: These heroes do exist! Just expect to see only one or two per server. Gaining Experience There are three main ways in which a Hero may gain experience: either through combat, as a Castellen, or most recently, Ivory Towers. 1) Combat experience may be obtained in a variety of ways -- attacking other players, doing combat in World Buildings such as the Tower of Babel, or by attacking NPCs or Treasures on the world map. Individual units to not give experience, rather experience gained is a function of the enemy army strength. Combat experience: (DA*Bonuses) / 40 DA = the unit value of units slain in the battle. Thus, if only 194,000 of 250,000 units were killed during the battle, DA = 194,000. Bonuses generally take the form of player skills such as Prodigious Learner as well as Hero tower's bonus. 2) Castellen experience is governed by an entirely different equation. Castellen experience: + Ore) * 5 + (Sulfur + Crystal) * 10 + Gold / 3 3) [[World_Buildings#Exp/Resource_Buildings|'Ivory Towers']] are the newest addition to Heroes of Gaia. Occupying an Ivory Tower grants experience at a rate of 2500/5 minutes for up to 12 hours. The total experience possible from one possession of an Ivory Tower 2500 * 12 * 12 or 360,000. This is not as efficient as farming high level NPCs, but it is a good place to rest Heroes overnight. Experience Chart (When gaining a level, the exp count restarts from 0) *This is the preferred hero level for taking over an NPC castle. Links *Hero Tasks Category:Game Mechanics